1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to flexible printed circuit modules, and particularly to flexible printed circuit modules used in portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically have several flexible printed circuit boards for electronically connecting electronic components of the mobile phone. Conventionally, the flexible printed circuit boards are adhered to cases of the electronic components by double-faced adhesive tapes, and retained in a housing of the mobile phone. However, when a detachable cover, e.g. a battery cover, is detached from the housing of the mobile phone, the flexible printed circuit boards may be peeled off the case and the tape by external forces of the users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.